


Campanulas

by Muucifer



Series: Bellflowers [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon John, Flower Crowns, Gen, child dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muucifer/pseuds/Muucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dirk first sees him, he’s in awe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campanulas

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Dirk lives in a village in the middle of a forest. Four dragon guardians preside over it, keeping watching and taking care of it. Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth. John is the wind guardian and Dirk is a poor child.  
> Probably gunna be more of this coming.
> 
> There's some pics of it [here](http://lucifer-draws.tumblr.com/post/86814790423/johns-a-dragon-who-resides-as-the-wind-guardian/) and [here](http://lucifer-draws.tumblr.com/post/86850694018/some-more-sketches-from-the-dragonjohn-au-this)

The first time Dirk sees the village’s wind guardian, he’s in awe. Striking black hair, skin so pale it glitters in the sunlight, graced by nearly translucent blue scales across his shoulders, and eyes bright enough to glow even in the midday light. He was stunning, in all ways. John, as was his taken name and thus the name the village knew him as, walked the village with the sort of grace one could expect only from the embodiment of the wind. His footsteps might as well have danced across the clouds. Every movement tinkled like bells, his body adorned in shimmering gold and jewels. The earth itself seemed to frolic at his heels.

The second time, Dirk’s sitting in a patch of flowers. His dear friend Roxy sits not far off, her fingers dirty and tinged green where they twist and twine flowers around each other. Dirk’s own are much the same; colored also with the pinks and purple of the flower petals where he plucks them off one by one and lays them out in pattern across his grubby knees. At first, he doesn’t notice the dragon lingering not far off. Roxy does, when a gently breeze blows her hair and she looks up.

She sits in shocked silence until Dirk notices and looks as well. John watches them back, kind smile stretched across his eternally young face. There’s a flash of joy when he spots the tiny, partially formed flower crown strung up in Roxy’s hand. The small girl flushes under his nonverbal praise, and Dirk tilts his head away. Over and over again he was told he wasn’t worthy of even being in the guardians presence. He agreed, someone low and dirty like him didn’t need to be tainting John’s ethereal glow.

John doesn’t move, and unable to fight it, Dirk looks up to meet the dragon’s eyes. This time, red tints John’s cheeks, caught staring at a boy who surely had been told to avoid him. As he moves to walk away, the wind spins up behind him and caresses the flowers causing them to bloom brighter. Their color’s vibrancy startles Roxy, who cries out in happiness when her pastel crown suddenly brightens into beautiful colors fit for royalty. Dirk looks down at the flower in his hand, still intact and weeping in his grip. Watches it stand up taller and its colors deepen. As he looks back up, he catches the faint hint of a smile on John’s face.

Shocked, Dirk can’t help but think it’s such a shame that John wasted such a good smile on someone as undeserving as him. Before he really knows what he’s doing, Dirk’s pushing his hands down into the ground and shoving himself to his feet. He cradles the flower to his chest as his feet carry him to John. Roxy stares after him in slight horror, but makes no move to stop him. His small fingers find John’s shirt, smudging green and pink into the clean – too clean for him – fabric. Jerking back to look at him, otherworldly blue eyes train on his dirty face, surprise laced and woven through his expression.

No disgust. Dirk shoves that flower at him, thanking him in hushed tones before pulling away and stumbling over himself to get back to Roxy’s side. Long nails and decorated fingers curl around the flower, and the dragon lifts it to his face. Sweet, not as much so as the breeze but the deep scent of the earth. Oh so carefully, John weaves it into his hair letting it rest at his temple. A final glance back at the two blonde children offers the boy staring at him from the corner of his eye. Caught, he flushes and turns back to the girl.

John hums softly as he lets the wind lead him away. Bells and gold jingle in his trail, rising up as the breeze blows through the village and the chimes they’ve strung up between houses are caught as well. With a final flourish and a lasting echo of tiny bells, John vanishes into the air, letting it take him where it pleases. Something struck him about the child, and he knew that he’d grow up into a fine man. He’ll be keeping an eye on the boy, granting him his divine protection.


End file.
